


I'll Show You Driving

by snack_size



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Greedy Bottom Nux, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snack_size/pseuds/snack_size
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nux and Slit's play fighting after they go out raiding turns to fucking, with Nux more than happy to be on bottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Show You Driving

“Your driving was weak!” Slit said, wrapping Nux in a headlock. It wasn’t. It never was. Nux was the best and it was why Slit was still a lancer. His lancer.

“We avoided that Buzzard by the skin of our teeth! Anyone else and kaboom - so mediocre!” Nux protested. Like he really thought Slit meant it. He struggled, worming a bit, but he had always been smaller than Slit.

“I’ll take the wheel next time,” Slit said. “I’ll show you driving.” 

Nux weaseled his way out and head-butted Slit into the wall. Slit laughed and leaned down, wrapping his arms around Nux’s thin waist and dragging him down. They tugged at each other, rolling and grabbing at each other. 

“You think you’re so shiny behind the wheel!” Slit said.

“I know I am,” Nux said, big grin on his face. Slit slapped at his face and Nux’s grin just widened. Dumb fuck, Slit thought. “Fucking chrome, I am.” 

“You’re rust,” Slit said, and Nux managed to squirm out of his grasp once again and sort of tackled him, pulling him down. Now that - that would not stand. He twisted, slapping at Nux some more. “You’re fucking rust.” 

Might have been a step too far, he thought, when he saw the edge in Nux’s eyes. Too bad. He liked kicking the snot out Nux, but he liked the alternative better on some days. Today had been such a lovely day. 

He rolled over him, trying to salvage this, pinned one of Nux’s hands near his head and lined their cocks up. He rolled, easy, grinning at Nux. All in good fun, brother, he thought. 

“Like you’re any help out there,” Nux said, grinning back. “You couldn’t hit the damn War Rig.” 

Slit rocked harder, forcing Nux down, holding him. There weren’t any other drivers who would stand for this, Slit was willing to bet on that. The thing he would never admit, though, if he ever bragged about this to the other boys - they both knew Nux wasn’t getting fucked under protest. Nux wanted it, craved it. He wound up on top when he had a fat cock in him.

“I hit my target every time it counts,” Slit said. “Can’t be making up for your failures all the time, then how will you learn?” 

He leaned down and pressed his mouth on Nux’s to keep him from coming back at him. He was tired of his talking. This was the only way to shut Nux up. Their tongues tangled, Nux fighting for dominance. Slit grasped tighter on his wrist, ground faster into him, groaning into Nux’s mouth at how good his cock felt. Nux was groaning, too. Good.

“C’mon,” Nux said, when Slit pulled back. His cock was hard against Slit’s, and Slit spread his legs so he could pull the zipper down on Nux’s pants and wrap his hands around it. “Fuck, Slit…” 

Had been some days, Slit thought, reaching for the oil. “You come undone like a bitch,” Slit said. Made his voice deep, raspy. Looked up to make sure the board was well up against the bunk they shared. 

“Only for a bitch,” Nux said, then yelped when Slit tugged his balls, hard. Slit slapped his hand over Nux’s mouth, freeing his hand to grab Slit and pull him down for another kiss. 

Slit tugged his pants off and took a moment to take Nux in - he looked skinnier. He bit at his lip, looking at Larry and Barry for a moment, then he pulled his own pants down and shoved Nux down when he pulled himself on his elbows. Nux held his eyes for a moment. Shit, shit, Slit thought. He oiled has hand and grabbed his cock. 

“Seems to me,” he said, bearing his teeth. “Only one of us is the bitch here, Nux.” 

Nux smiled back at him, eyes so fucking bright and blue. Sometimes they scared Slit. Sometimes they made him want to wrap his arms around Nux and make this slow and easy - like how it was for Immortan Joe and the Wives, he bet. Like how it was for people before. 

Slit spread his legs and thrust a finger in him, deep and hard like Nux liked. He clamped a hand down just in time to catch the moan. Didn’t need anyone pulling the board down, some Pup come to see why they were yelping, eager to scurry off and tell tales about what they had seen. 

“That’s good,” Nux said, against his hand. “Only need one, to get ready for your dick.” When this wasn’t enough he licked at Slit’s fingers, knew how he couldn’t stand it, and Slit moved his hand back.

“Keep your mouth quiet,” he said, and then slid a finger into Nux’s mouth to suck on while he fucked him with one finger, then two, stretching him, making him burn real good. Nux obliged, sliding his tongue all around, making it hard for Slit to concentrate on anything else but the way his eyes went all soft with pleasure when Slit got his fingers on that little nub. 

He grabbed at Nux’s legs and pushed them back, hard, to his shoulders. He put some more oil on his cock and moved in, slow. It had been some days. 

Nux nibbled at his finger in protest. “Well, if that’s what you want,” Slit hissed, and thrust hard into him. So tight, so warm, so shiny all around his cock. Slit groaned, not moving when he was full in Nux. 

Nux sucked on his finger, worked his hips in circles. He wanted it so bad. It made Slit high like a mouth full of chrome and guzzoline, everything bright and metal. “So shiny,” he whispered, pulling all the way out and slamming in again. 

“Fuck,” Nux said, finger sliding out of his mouth. He grabbed at Slit, tugging him closer. “Slit. C’mon!” 

“Like a bitch,” Slit said, setting a hard rhythm, chasing his own pleasure - hot and tight, coiling deep inside of him. Nux’s expressions were almost enough, how much he needed a cock in him. Needed Slit’s cock in him. 

“Mediocre, Slit,” Nux hissed, and Slit shifted and slammed into him, grinning as Nux bit his lip hard enough to raise a bit of blood. He ran his thumb over it, smeared it. 

Nux licked it up like the pup he used to be and Slit held him, each thrust taking him further down the road. Valhalla had to feel like this all the time - hot, tight, warm, racing towards the glorious finish. 

He grasped Nux’s cock and wrapped his fingers around it, gave him something to fuck into. Nux came instantly, hot and sticky. 

“Such a bitch,” Slit managed as he came, leaning down, mouth working at Nux’s smooth shoulder. Everything went white and lose, his whole body trembling, cool like the one time he’d stood under the water. 

“You’re my bitch,” Nux said, manic grin on his face when Slit opened his eyes. Slit slapped him, getting some of his come on his face. Nux grabbed his wrist and pulled it to his mouth, licking the rest off.


End file.
